If Twilight came to Texas
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: Alyssa Carter is in for a big surprise when her favorite book characters suddenly appear in her hometown. Will she fall for the mysterious Ethan, or her best friend, Zach, who's not as human as he appears to be?
1. Meeting the Cullens and Ethanloving

_**Chapter One:**_

Alyssa's pov

I was sitting in English, bored as ever. My friend Alex was chatting up a storm in my ear, about where he was taking his girlfriend, Madison, tonight. I nodded, pretending I was listening.

The teacher, Mrs. Landers, was going over the types of poetry. I loved English, and Reading too, but I hated poetry. Except for vampire poems. I liked all books mostly, but my favorites were vampires. My favorite book of all time was the Twilight Saga, by Stephenie Meyer. I had Breaking Dawn open in front of me. It was totally perfect. My favorite character was Ethan, the only single vampire in the Cullen family. (Sorry, had to add a character for story to work!)

A knock on the door interrupted both my thoughts and Mrs. Landers. She walked over, everyone quiet as we stared at the door, and opened it. Two kids were standing there. A girl, with dark mahogany hair and golden eyes, and a bronze-haired guy, who had the same eyes. They were holding hands.

"Hello. I'm Bella Hale, and this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." She said. I scoffed, giving them a nasty look. The girl looked at me, confused and hurt.

"You are so not Bella and Edward. They don't exist." I said, frowning. Alex hit me slightly on the shoulder and I scowled at him. "Well, they're not."

"Be nice." He murmured to me.

The boy shook his head. "Stephenie Meyer is an old friend of my dad's and used our names for her books. There are no vampires. Bella had a sister and a brother named Rosalie and Jasper, and I have a sister and two brothers named Alice, Emmett, and Ethan. We're all adopted."

I shrugged slightly and went back to my book.

_ 'This was what we'd hoped for, I reminded myself. Fighting the urge to take Renesmee and run for it, I walked two slow steps forward. My shield rippled out behind like a cape, protecting the rest of my family while Renesmee was left exposed. It felt wrong, horrible.'_

"Let's see. Alex, you move to the empty desk behind Alyssa, Edward you sit next to him. Bella, you sit next to her." Alex and I both began protesting, but she shushed us. Alex rolled his eyes, threw Eclipse into his bag, and moved to the chair behind me. The couple gracefully floated to their seats.

Mrs. Landers continued her lesson while I kept reading.

"What are you reading?" The kind, bell-like voice asked. I turned to Bella, and then lifted the book to show her the cover.

"Do you own all of those? Do you think I could borrow them sometime? I've never read them." She asked, smiling at me. I was silent for a moment, and then nodded. "Do you and your boyfriend want to join Edward, our family, and I for lunch?"

I laughed quietly. "Y-you think A-Alex is m-my boyfriend?!" I couldn't stop giggling. Just trying to imagine it was hilarious. "No, no, he's dating my cousin, Maddie. And sure, we'll join you for lunch. Can I bring a few friends?" She nodded.

The bell rang then, and I exited, my nose still stuck in the book. It was hotter than hell, as it was Tyler, Texas. I shrugged off my jacket and threw it over my shoulder, thankful that I remember to bring a hair band and to wear Capri's. My tight tank-top made a few boys whistle, which in turn made me raise a hand to flip them off. My eyes never left the page.

"Dang, girl, don't you already have those books memorized?" My other best friend, Damien, asked, tossing me a football. I tossed it back.

"It's always good to refresh your memory." I joked back. Every one of my friends was guys. There was Alex, Damien, Matt, and Zach. "Hey, you know the new kids? The ones with vamp names?" He nodded. "They invited us to join them at lunch. You up for it?"

"Course. See you there." He slung his bag over his shoulder and jogged to his second period. I headed for gym.

After third period, I was walking to the cafeteria, when I heard a shout of, "Alyssa!" I turned to see a short pixie rushing towards me, dragging a blonde guy along with her.

"Uh, hi?" I said, confused. "Let me guess. Alice and Jasper, right?" They nodded.

"Come on, we are eating behind the school. Where are your friends?" She asked, acting very hyper.

I looked around and saw them joking and pushing each other around like idiots.

"Zach, Damien, Matt, Alex, c'mon!" I yelled. They saw me and ran over. Matt picked me up in a bear hug. I giggled as he sat me down on Zach's shoulders. Alex grabbed my bag from the ground, where it had fallen.

We followed Alice and Jasper as they led the way. We finally turned the corner of the school building and saw a whole group of people sitting on blankets. They all looked up as we came.

Zach set down and I waved. "Hi. I'm Alyssa. This is Matt, Alex, Damien, and Zach. You must be the Cullens and the Hales." I stated sitting next to Bella.

The guys followed my lead.

"I'm-" I cut Emmett off.

"I know your names. I'm a huge Twilight fan." I said, smiling.

"Who's your favorite character?" Alice asked.

"Definitely Ethan. I mean with the whole love triangle, with Bella, Edward, and Jacob, I'm Team Edward, but out of all the characters, Ethan is my fave. He's so soul-tortured, and romantic. I think it's so sad he never found any one. He has the old-fashioned tone of voice, but he's also really modern. He's like the mixture of Jake and Edward." I said, stealing one of Matt's chips. I glanced up and saw everyone staring at me. "What?"

"You always did go for the dark ones, Liss. Can you try using smaller words next time? We want to understand, too." Zach teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So you're in love with Ethan?" Rosalie asked. I stared at her, shocked. She looked excited, as did Alice and Bella.

"Well, I love his character, but that is purely fictional. I mean, most girls my age are in love with Edward, Jacob, Emmett, or Jasper. Everyone ignores Ethan. I suppose if Ethan wasn't in the story, I would love Jasper. But Edward, Emmett, and Jacob, no."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"I tried, when I first read Twilight, to picture myself with Edward. But I couldn't, because you and he worked so perfectly together, like two halves of a whole. Then Jacob is a wolf, not my type, plus he's perfect for Nessie. Then Rosalie scared me, so Emmett's out." Everyone laughed.

Ethan asked, "So I'm your last choice?" I turned to look at him and froze. He was . . . perfection in human form. His brown hair glistened even in the sunless sky and his topaz eyes glittered at me. I smiled and blushed, looking down.

"No, you were my first choice, but I had to consider the possibilities." I said. He cocked his head and stared at me. I stared back, suddenly very confident.

"Hate to break this up, but Lissa, school's over." I turned to look at Matt.

"What?!" I exclaimed, scrambling to my feet, then digging through my bag for my cell. He was right. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. "Crap, Dad's gonna kill me. I've gotta go, guys. See you tomorrow." I was about to walk off, when Alice asked if her and the girls could come. "Uh, sure, I guess."

We got into my convertible. It was black, very pretty. My thoughts were locked on Ethan as I drove out of the parking lot.


	2. Fashion Disasters and Adorable Puppies

_**Chapter Two:**_

Alyssa's pov

My dad was watching a game when we came in, but it was a rerun of last night's. He flicked off and looked up at me curiously. "Hey, Liss, what's up?"

"Hey, Dad, these are my new friends from school." They introduced themselves, smiling angelically. They could have any guy wrapped around their little finger in a matter of seconds. Life so wasn't fair.

I led them to my room, tossing my school bag on my bed, which still was messy from this morning. I had six floor-to-ceiling bookshelves full to the brim, and three small ones in my closet. I read a lot. I also had forgotten to put my drawings away last night. They were scattered over my desk, and of course, the girls made a bee-line for them.

"Oh, my gosh, Alyssa, you are a great artist! How did you even think of this?" Alice held up my sketch of a guy. Now that I looked at it, he looked a lot like Ethan. I mean, the facial structure, hair color, and eye color was accurate, but I couldn't catch that sparkle, that life that filled them. I couldn't even begin to compare my pitiful drawing to the actual guy.

"I just took a pencil and drew. That was the outcome." I shrugged, turning the light in my closet on. I heard two horrified gasps and turned around confused. Alice and Rosalie were staring at my clothes in dismay and disgust. "What?"

"Alyssa I-don't-know-your-middle-name Carter, what are those awful rags doing hanging in your closet?" Rosalie asked. "I thought you just grabbed at some clothes blindly this morning or something! I didn't know you wore those hideous things on purpose!" I frowned, a little insulted.

"Oh, Lissa, they don't mean it rudely, they just love dressing up, and think every one else should too." Bella said, smiling nicely.

Alice shuddered, then grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number so fast, I barely saw her fingers.

"Jazzy, get the guys together, we're going shopping!" She paused for a second, then said, "Alyssa simply can not continue to wear _jeans_ the rest of her high school life. I refuse!" She said jeans like a cuss word.

I giggled. Alice was really upset about my lack of fashion. I heard a bark at my bedroom door and opened it. My Golden Retriever, Alaskan husky, and German Sheppard puppies were waiting there. They rushed in and started sniffing the girls. Alice and Rose were looking at them, confused, but Bella was already on her knees with Emma, rubbing her belly.

"They're so cute! What are their names?" Rose asked, finally over coming the shock. She had picked up Sissy and was cuddling her close.

"Well, you've got Sissy, Bella has Emma, and Alice is, erm, talking to Claire." Indeed, Alice was chatting to my German Sheppard, who had her head cocked to the side, not understanding a word.

After a while of playing with the puppies, Alice announced it was time to go. We went out side to see four cars parked in front of my house. My surprised expression caused all three girls to laugh. Simultaneously, four car doors opened and four beyond-hot guys stepped out. Bella flew into Edward's out stretched arms, like a starving man to a McDonald's Big Mac. Alice and Rose went to their partner's side a little more gracefully. Ethan smiled at me, and I swear my heart froze, then took off ninety-to-nothin'. Everyone chuckled, which confused me. What was funny? I noticed the girls heading to the cars and grabbed my keys from my pocket. I turned towards my baby, but a hand grabbing the back of my jacket stopped me.

I turned to see Ethan staring, amused, at me. "And where do you think you're going?"

"My car?" He shook his head, still smirking, then started pulling me to his silver corvette. I climbed into the passenger seat. He flashed me a toothy smile that made all the air rush out of my lungs and head, leaving me disoriented and breathless. He hit the road speeding, like a true guy. After a few moments, I looked at his radio, and then bit my lip.

"Ethan?" He looked at me, surprised.

"Yes, Alyssa?" I almost shivered, hearing the way my name rolled off his tongue, but managed to keep it on the down low.

"D-do you mind if I, um, turn on some mu- music?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering.

He chuckled and nodded his head in permission. I immediantly headed for KNUE, my favorite radio station. It was all country, and that drove my friends crazy.

He gave me another surprised look. "You like country music?"

I nodded. "It's my secret passion." I smiled to show I was kidding. I almost squealed when my favorite song came on.

_Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

_And I can't even remember now, _

_What she backed my truck into_

I was very shocked to hear Ethan jump in with the next part.

_But she covered her mouth_

_And her face got red_

_And she just looked so darn cute_

_That I couldn't even act like_

_I was mad_

_Yeah, I live for, little moments, like that._

I turned down the music and stared at him, my mouth open. "You listen to country, too?" He nodded, smiling at me. "Wow! Can you get more perfect?" I immediantly slapped a hand over my mouth and blushed such a deep red, I'm sure my ears were on fire. He was now smirking at me, but I noticed we were parked and high-tailed it out of that car.

If you want me to update, I need at least twelve votes! Come on, please! (Pouts adorably) I love you all! Kisses and what-not!


	3. Hot Topic and Raw Passion

_**Chapter Three:**_

Alyssa's pov

I rushed to catch up with Alice and the others, my face still a blistering red. Bella smirked at me and whispered something in Edward's ear. They were so perfect together. I wished I had someone to love like that. OMV! Why did my mind jump to Ethan?! Ok, moving on. . .

"What are you thinking about?" A whisper blew into my ear like a gentle leaf on a mid-summer day. I gasped and whirled around, coming face-to-chest with the object of my thoughts.

"N-nothing! Uh, homework. A-Alice, can we go to Hot Topic?" I asked, thinking of the new poster I'd been looking at. It was of Bella and Edward, from the book. It had a darkish tint to it with a slash of gold that showed their faces as they looked downward. It was beautiful. I loved it. She rolled her eyes but nodded consent.

"Take Ethan with you. He loves those dark, creepy things. I and Jazzy will head to Claire's!" 'Jazzy' didn't look to happy about this announcement. I giggled, then grabbed Ethan's hand and dragged him to my favorite place in the whole mall.

Then I started pouting. "I left my wallet at home. Dang!" Suddenly a flashy black card appeared in my vision.

"Go crazy." He said with a smile. I looked at him for a moment in shock, then flung my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips, before literally skipping into the store. I tried to ignore what I had just done, but embarrassment settled in anyway.

After a few moments, I saw Ethan walk in with a very goofy grin splashed across his face. His eyes sought out mine, but I avoided looking directly at him.

My eyes trailed along to an adorable black skirt that was not girly at all. It was kinda ruffled at the bottom and it reached my knees only barely. I squealed and ran back to the changing room to try it on. Along the way, I spotted a tank top that matched it perfectly. I grabbed that as well. Ten minutes later, I twirled out and giggled, still not looking up.

"Hey, Ethan, what do you-" I was cut off as a gentle but urgent pair of hands lifted me and pressed me up against the stall door. Icy cool lips clamped down on mine and I was in heaven.

He tasted like my favorite type of chocolate, ice cream, and strawberries. I kissed him back, the passion making up for the chills his body was giving me.

"Hey, Liss, I thought I heard- Holy Shit!"


End file.
